Delinquent
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: Brittany's father works at a mental institution.One day she goes to see him at his work place and meets a certain Latina. But what happens when she learns the reason the other girl is there? Brittana AU
1. Love At First Sight

Delinquent

Chapter 1: Love At First Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Hope you like this. I came up with it after I went to the mental institute my dad (somehow) still works at. No I did not see my true love there but it just came to me. Please let me know if this is shit cause I don't know if I should continue.

"Please, dad!" Brittany S Pierce pleaded. Summer was so boring and she had nothing left to do. Her friends were all gone on holiday and she was alone in Lima.

"No, honey. It's dangerous there. Those people are in there for a reason." Her father, Henry, said. He was sick of Brittany's pleading to go there. It wasn't as if he worked somewhere fun or anything, it was a fucking mental hospital! It was like working in a nuclear plant, there was a lot of thing that could get you killed in there.

"Come on, dad! I promise I'll be good! I'll leave the patients alone, please!" his daughter begged. She was literally on her knees. Raising his hands to heaven her turned to his wife for help. She smiled at him but did not say a word to help him.

"Maybe." He said, certain that he wouldn't but it would get her off his back for a few days.

Brittany pouted. "That always means no." She said in a small voice, lowering her eyes to the floor, trying to make him feel guilty. Knowing all her tricks, Henry kept himself from crumbling and letting her. He got up and walked over to the sitting room to watch the football game.

Brittany's eyes looked up to meet her mother's. She sighed. Her mother, Sarah, let out a huff. "Fine! I'll talk to him." She whispered to the younger blonde. Brittany grinned and hugged her mother. "Thanks." She said as she jogged out of the kitchen and up to her room.

Reaching it she closed the door carefully, as not to annoy her dad, and jumped onto her bed. From under her bed she fished out one of her cheerleading magazines and opened it to a random page. She soon found that she was far to excited to read and sighed.

She didn't really know why she was excited but she was. The though of getting out of the house and going to a new place? Ya that must be it. She rolled off the bed and grabbed her ipod. Jamming the headphones into her ears she blocked everything out with the loud music. Finally she found herself drifting off and smiled.

/\\Brittana!/\\

The next few days she constantly was asking her father only to be turned down. She was becoming angry, there was only so much dancing you could do by yourself in your room. It was sooo boring!

Her eyes snapped open one mourning. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Her dad was going to work today, maybe her mother had already asked him. _Please Dad!_ She thought to herself.

As if on cue her father burst in. "What are you doing still in bed? Come on, I thought you wanted to go to work with me. You have half an hour, Britt. Get ready!" he closed the door and she flew out of bed. _Shit that was unexpected!_ She muttered almost silently under her breath as she dived into her wardrobe for something to wear.

After 25 minutes she made her way down to the kitchen and met her dad. "We can get breakfast there." He said as they walked out the door, Brittany grinning and Henry kind of scared.

Neither of his family knew what it was like in there. The constant fighting, the language. There were some fucked up people in that place. He knew from personal experience. There was once a man who had gone insane after losing his wife and child. But there was no one like **her**. He had been assigned a new patient a few days ago and she was…well he didn't have the words to say. God she caused more trouble than anyone else there, she had made half the others actually cry!

Brittany tugging on his arm brought him back to the present. He unlocked the car doors and watched as Brittany hopped into the passenger seat. Henry savoured her childlike innocence, knowing that when she came back she would not have it, unless she didn't go out of the staff room and knowing her he could tell she would be off searching within seconds of getting in.

He drove to his workplace, dreading arrival. Brittany on the other hand was bouncing in her seat. She was finally out of the house. Yay! She turned on the radio and started to sing along with the song that was now blasting throughout the car. Henry smiled. Anyone else would be kind of annoyed by the load music but he loved hearing his daughter sing. It was literally music to his ears.

As they pulled into the car park of his workplace he felt scared. Not only would he have to go in and have someone puke on, punch or verbally attack him but also his daughter would be there to watch. Perfect.

Brittany jumped out of the car and nearly fell on her face trying to. Henry laughed despite himself at his daughter antics. He quickly sobered up as they walked through the doors of the crystal white hospital. Even normally full of energy Brittany seemed to know to calm down.

They walked to the staff room where Henrys work friends met Brittany and did the normal annoying 'I remember when you were this tall' thing. The blonde teenager found herself daydreaming and not answering half the questions she was being asked. She soon found herself being dragged out of the room by her, also bored, father.

"Britt I have to go and tend to my patients, ok? You want to come?" Brittany grinned and nodded. Henry smiled back and they made their way through the huge halls. The blonde girl found she was shrinking away from many of the doors where she would hear screams or cuss words pouring out from. Her father wrapped an arm around her to calm her and then went to get his folder.

He only had three patients at the moment who were not in solitude. He let the air escape his lungs. **She **was the one he did not have to deal with. Thank god! He glanced down at the file again. Caught fighting, as usual.

He rolled his eyes and head to the first room. Opening the door he was met with huge brown eyes that moved all to fast to be normal.

"Hello Rachel." Henry said as Brittany watched the little brunette speed up to them. "Hi Doctor Pierce!" she said in a voice Brittany was sure would kill if listened to for to long. It was that annoying!

After checking various things Henry claimed that she was fine for now. "I've been taking all my pills and exercising everyday!" said Rachel, still in her weird voice.

"By the way, Rach" Henry said, pointing to Brittany. "This is my daughter, Brittany. She's here to visit today." Rachel bounced over to the blonde girl and hugged her.

"Hi, Brittany!" she said. The dancer looked at her father and begged with her eyes to get her out of there. He grinned at her and opened the door. She all but ran out. "What is wrong with her?" asked Brittany after her father had closed and relocked the door to Rachel's room.

"No one really knows but we think she just might not be all there, if you know what I mean." Brittany nodded and followed her dad to the next room. Bracing herself, she walked in to see a blonde lying on the bed. The other blonde seemed dead to the world and not bother to notice them.

"Quinn?" asked Henry to the daydreaming blonde. She looked up and rolled her eyes. Sitting up and stretching, she walked over.

"What do you what?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. Brittany cringed slightly and knew she did not what to get into a fight with this girl. Henry sighed. "How are you feeling?" he asked the girl who had sat back down on her bed.

"I'm fine. Just really bored. I've been stuck in this fucking room for days now and I have nothing to do!" said the now angry blonde. Henry sighed and did the same tests he had just done to Rachel. During this time Brittany stared at the girl. She was skinny. Very skinny. She looked as if she could break into a million pieces if she fell over.

She almost didn't notice her father walk out of the room and gesture for her to follow. She did as he asked and met his eyes in the hall. "Why was she so skinny?" she asked her father, whose eyes had diverted to the floor.

"She doesn't eat." He said simply. Brittany was confused but didn't push it any further. Why would someone not wan to eat? That would be horrible.

Suddenly her father was stopped as he went to open the final door. A nurse put a hand on his arm and whispered something into his ear. She watched her father's fall and drop his hand away from the lock. "Come on, Brittany. We're not needed here."

He walked away from the door with Brittany in tow. The latter was confused. What happened?

Suddenly the nurse called them back. "You-Know-Who is in solitude, but we need you to make sure she's fine. Just glance in and check that she hasn't smashed her head in or anything." Henry nodded, knowing that that was a real possibility. "Fine. I'll go and see her." he said, as continue to walk down the hall. Brittany followed, wondering why Voldemort was in there, I mean wasn't he dead or something.

They neared a big metal door with a small window in the front. Brittany was suddenly scared, but wanted to know what was in there. Henry walked over and glanced into through the window. Nodding his head, he moved away. "Come on, Britt. It's fine." He said as he walked away.

The blonde girl glanced around and, noticing that no one was there, began moving towards the door. She felt eyes on her the moment she was even near the window. Gathering her courage, she met the eyes. They stared back with such intensity that Brittany couldn't help but get caught in them. They seemed black in the dark room their owner lay in.

Breaking her eyes away, Brittany brought them up to stare at the person in question. She was beautiful, if not a bit unnourished. Her perfect caramel skin was bared over her jean shorts and tank top. She sat up in a genie fashion and smiled at Brittany. The blonde grinned back and both found themselves searching each other's eyes. As soon as brown met blue they couldn't look away.

"Brittany! Get away from there!" she spun around, taking one last look at the startled Latina, and was met with the nervous face of her father. The man flew forward and grabbed Brittany's hand, yanking her away from the door. The teen spun around to meet his, now terrified, eyes.

"Come on, Britt, its time we go now," he said in a dead tone as he dragged her down the hall. Brittany took one more look at the heavy metal door and walked willingly. "Hey dad, what's wrong with her? That girl in solitude. Why is she there by herself?" the blonde asked her rapidly retreating father.

He swallowed and walked faster away from the door. "She was in a fight and is in there as punishment." He said, not wanting to tell his, still very innocent, daughter about that girl. She would never be the same.

"But dad, what's wrong with her? She seems normal to me. What's her name?" Pressed the younger. Henry grimaced. "She…she's not normal, Brittany. She has a rare and terrible condition. Her name is Santana Lopez, by the way."

Santana…. Brittany liked that name. She had never heard it before. She took one last look at the door and left the building.

Tell me, should I continue this? I think its shit but review and let me know what you think.

**Review if I should continue!**

**-S**


	2. BBF's

Chapter 2: BFF's

OMG thank you so much for the reviews, favs and alerts! I love you guys' sooooo much! Hope you like this chapter! Review! BTW they are about 16 years old in this fic.

"How was Brittany, today?" asked Brittany's mother Sarah. She was honestly worried when her husband and daughter had left and needed confirmation that the younger blonde hadn't blown up the hospital or something. It wouldn't shock her or anything.

Henry shook his head. "She was unbelievably good actually. She didn't do anything, well, Brittanyish. You know what I mean." Sarah nodded and sent a silent 'thank you' up to her daughter, who was up in her room.

"Did she enjoy it?" Henry sank into deep thought at his wife's question. "I think so. She asked if she could go again," he added, as if scared. Sarah spun around to face him with her eyebrows reaching her hairline.

"What did you say?"

"I sort of said yes." Henry replied, doubting his words now. What was he thinking? He had gotten lucky that one time. And now he had promised Brittany, who was bound to remember. If fact he were sure she would bring it up tomorrow.

Sarah snorted. "Now you've stepped in it! She won't leave you alone until you bring her again." She said, chuckling at her husband's stupidity. Henry scowled but sighed. "I know. It's just…" he sighed again, "I worried that Brittany will see the real world. I love her, so I don't want her to see what some people have to live with." He took in a deep breath.

"She saw Santana today."

He heard Sarah's quick intake of breath and froze. "What?" she asked. She had heard about that girl, and couldn't stand the idea of Brittany knowing her story. Britt would have nightmares for weeks.

"She is not going back there!" she said, nearly shouting. Henry flinched. "I know, but she won't give up, you and I both know it. Maybe I can just keep her as far away as I can from the patients. She's met Rachel and Quinn but no one else." He said.

"I'll bring her again in a week and see how it goes. If Santana scares her, then she's not going again."

Glee! /\/\

And so Brittany found her at the institution for the second time that week. She was singing along to the radio again as her father gripped the wheel tightly. _It will be okay_ he thought to himself repeatedly as they neared his workplace.

Opening the door and collecting his file, he noticed that Santana was out of solitude and wandering the halls. Grabbing Brittany's arm he dragged her into Rachel's room. The blonde girl seemed to jump a mile as she realised where she was. Gathering all her courage, she walked over to the bouncing brunette and smiled.

"Hey, Rachel." She said, grinning at the shorter girl who couldn't seem to keep still. "Hey, Brittany!" the other girl yelled, causing the blonde to fall back in terror.

"Ok…. Rachel I need to give you your pills and a check up." The still widely grinning girl nodded quickly and dashed over to them. Brittany sighed and leaned up against the wall. Her thoughts drifted back to the Latina in behind that big metal door. She seemed nice.

While her thoughts ran wild, she still couldn't come up with what could be wrong with her. She didn't have loads of energy like Rachel or was had sunken eyes like Quinn. Her dad had said it was rare, so maybe she just hadn't heard of it.

Suddenly an image of her father's face when he had seen her at Santana's 'cage' popped up in her mind. He had looked terrified, like the time she had brought that dog back from the junkyard. It confused her.

She didn't even notice her dad calling her back to earth. She was pulled from the room by her father and into the hall. "Hey, Britt. You okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Ya, just need to go to the toilet." Henry nodded and directed her towards the bathroom. Brittany smiled and started to walk down the hall. Looking back she saw Henry walk into Quinn's room. Suddenly she collided with something hard. She and whatever she hit fell to the floor with a yelp and some well placed curse words.

Sitting up and rubbing her forehead, Brittany's eyes met with a familiar pair. Dark brown searched hers until reconnection filled them. "I know you." She said, "You looked in at me suffering in that fucking cell." Brittany's eyes dropped to the floor in guilt.

A hand rested on her arm and she looked up. Santana smiled and chuckled. "Its okay. I'm just messing with you." She said in a raspy voice. Brittany felt her face heat up. Santana's voice was sexy. She had figured out she was bi-sexual earlier that year but had never been more attracted to a girl than she was to Santana. Quickly swallowing her thoughts, she smiled at the Latina.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She muttered to the tan girl. Santana grinned. "Its okay. Hey I was just going to lunch. You wanna join?" Brittany nodded a bit to enthusiastically and followed the Latina to the canteen.

Grabbing trays of whatever crap they were serving that day, the two girls found and empty table and sat. "So, what's your name?" asked Santana. Brittany had forgotten that the other girl didn't know her at all.

"I'm Brittany." She said. The brunette smiled. " I'm Santana. So your Dc Pierce's daughter?" Brittany was shocked. How did she know that?

Santana laughed. "He's always talking about you. Don't think I stalk you or anything." She said, smiling. Brittany couldn't help but join in and laugh with her. They only stopped when they looked up and saw the entire lunchroom staring at them. Santana stood up to glare at them.

"What? Can't people laugh in this shithole!" she shouted over the room. Everyone averted their gazes and went back to their food. Santana smirked and sat back down. Brittany raised her eyebrows and offered a smile. The Latina smiled back and they went back to eating and chatting.

They soon learned a lot about each other. They didn't have much in common but still, they found it easy to talk and laugh together. Brittany still couldn't see why her father was so scared of this girl. Santana was really nice to her and never commented on her random statements. It was nice to not be called stupid for once.

"I like you. Do you what to be friends?" said Brittany, not thinking. She blushed deep red and didn't meet Santana's eyes. _Nice, Brittany. No wonder people call you stupid!_ She thought to herself.

Santana smiled. "I like you too, Britt." She said, using her nickname. "I'd love to be friends." Brittany grinned at the other girl. She didn't have many friends because of her randomness and she wasn't very trusting, so she reached across the table to link their pinkies. "Premise?"

"Promise." Santana replied, grinning widely.

Little did the two girls know, Henry watched from across the room. A horrible feeling filled his stomach. He saw the look on his daughter's face when she looked at Santana and it terrified him. If Brittany learned the other girl's secrets it would horrify her. Brittany was so unknowing to the real world and wouldn't understand Santana's problem.

I mean, what would possess a 12-year-old girl to kill her own parents in Brittany's world.

I know its really short but I promise the next one will be longer and probably better. Please review, they keep me writing.

Love

-S


	3. Sleepover

Chapter 3: Sleepover

Glad you liked that last chapter and its surprise. Thanks soo much for the reviews, I loved them all and they encouraged me to come up with a storyline for this. Ok I need you to help me though. I can choose for this to have a sad ending or and ending that's happy and fluffy but has a small problem (that I can't fix). Ignore that. Choose wisely!

BTW I made a mistake, their 17 years old. Santana has been in hospitals for 5 years.

Over the next few visits to the hospital, Brittany and Santana continued to meet. At lunch, in her room and in the meeting room. They became fast friends over only a few days and shared everything. Well, except certain things.

Santana was curious about the 'outside world' so Brittany explained the best she could. Well, lets just say afterwards Santana thought that the world had been taken over by iPods. They chatted about nothing in particular and laughed at whatever the other said.

They lay on the floor of Santana's crystal white room, reading magazines that Brittany had brought with her to the hospital. The Latina lay on her stomach while the blonde was on her back, staring at the ceiling.

Brittany wished that she could hang out with Santana properly, like have sleepovers and go to the cinema. She glanced over at the Latina to find the girl's dark eyes following her every move. The blonde looked away, blushing at the tan girls stare. Glancing back out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Santana had not averted her gaze.

Brittany met the Hispanic girl's eyes and found herself lost. She had done this hundreds of times before but those eyes never failed to draw her. A loud knock on the door interrupted them and Henry walked in. He still wasn't comfortable that Brittany had become friends with the aggressive patient but was taking it in his stride. Santana didn't seem to want to scare Brittany, he suspected she just couldn't be bothered, so it was ok for now. But one scream from Britt and he would come down on the Latina like a pile of bricks.

"Come on, Brittany. We have to go home." Brittany sighed and gave him the puppy-dog eyes, begging him to let her stay longer. He sighed. His daughter was so…. Well there wasn't really a word he could use. Childish?

Santana didn't look up from her magazine while this was going on. Brittany sighed. "Ok, dad. Bye San!" she said as she walked towards her father. "Bye, Britt-Britt!" the Latina called back, looking up long enough to offer a smile before diving back into her magazine. Suddenly a thought jumped into the blonde's head. She grinned mischievously and followed her dad to the car.

Glee!

After getting home, Brittany whispered her idea to her mother. Sarah, though she didn't really like it, was on board with the whole thing. Brittany didn't usually put this much effort into making friends, so if she wanted this one, well she would do her best to help.

The youngest Pierce set the table and began going through one of her mother's cookbooks. Finding the recipe she needed, she began to gather the necessary utensils and ingredients. Sarah, noticing that her daughter was going to cook again, quickly snatched away the knife and promised to handle the food.

So, having nothing better to do, Brittany went over her plan. Feed her dad his favourites, watch a movie and near the end when it's late quickly ask if Santana can come over. Simple. Foolproof.

Henry was sitting in the living room, watching TV, when Sarah and Brittany walked in with a plate of lasagne and a beer. As soon as he saw Brittany's face he knew something was up. She was grinning like someone who had gotten away with murder. Swallowing, he ate the food slowly, while keeping an eye on Brittany. She trained her own eyes on him, taking in every move he made. It was kind of freaking him out.

Setting down the empty plate, Brittany sat up and popped in some crappy movie that he was sure would put him to sleep in no time. Not really bothered with the storyline, he just watched as the clock ticked on and on. His eyes started to droop; it was if his eyelids were to heavy to hold up.

He heard his daughter's voice in the distance, something about having a friend sleep over. Henry slowly nodded his head and was granted a squeal and the blurred sight of Brittany leaping off the bed and running to another room. He could tell she was talking to Sarah. Suddenly Brittany burst out of the kitchen and flew up the stairs to her room.

Sarah walked out of the other room and over to her husband. Gently shaking him awake, she smiled and muttered in his ear. "Hey, you know you just agreed to have Santana sleep over, right?" Henry sat up quickly. It would have looked comical if not for the look on his face.

"I what?" he said. Sarah smiled. "Santana's staying over the nigh after tomorrow. Well done." She added sarcastically. Henry closed his eyes and willed himself to be dreaming. He did not just tell his daughter to invite the insane murderer over. He did not just _promise_ Brittany to have Santana over. His wife laughing at him and telling him that she's going to bed brought him back from his own, less stressful, world.

Throwing his head back and sighing, he fell asleep where he was.

Glee!

Brittany was, as usual, bouncing in her seat as they neared the hospital. Henry wasn't working, but they had to pick up Santana. Brittany was singing along with the radio, trying to lighten the mood. Henry had been less than nice when she had tricked him into this but it would be, hopefully, worth it.

As they pulled into the hospital, Brittany jumped out and jogged straight to Santana's room as Henry parked the car. He got out and made his way to the office. To take out a patient, he needed to fill out a form to take full responsibility for the patient's actions, with was the stupidest thing anyone could do with a girl like Santana but he didn't have much of a choice.

As he filled out the form and dropped it into the secretary, Brittany and Santana were scrambling around the room, packing clothing and other 'sleepover things'. Brittany had burst in and told the Latina she was sleeping over, not giving her much of a choice about it, not that she didn't want to.

The fell out of the room, laughing at their own antics. They looked up simultaneously to see Henry standing over them, eyebrows raised. Santana smirked and got up, offering her hand to Brittany to help her to her feet. They carried the small suitcase out the door as many other doctors watched in surprise. Who on earth would bring _Santana Lopez_ out?

Hopping in the back seat the two girls started to talk about crap that Henry didn't care about. The blonde man got into the driver seat and started the car. Santana jumped at the sound but didn't show any sign of flight, or fight for that matter. He swallowed and started the car moving. Keeping half an eye on the Latina in the back with his daughter, he slowly drove the vehicle home.

As they passed houses and shops, Brittany pointed out what they were to Santana. The Latina probably knew where everyone in town lived then. The thought sent a bead of sweat down Henry's back.

They pulled into the driveway and Santana stared at the house. To her, it was huge and different. She had been in the hospital for so long that being out seemed so… weird. Jumping out with her bag, she waited for Brittany before walking towards the house.

The two girls walked in and up to Brittany's room. Santana dumped her bag on the floor and looked to Brittany. The blonde was grinning so big that Santana couldn't help but smile back. They stood like that, just staring at each other, until Brittany's parents called them for dinner. They had gotten a Chinese take-away for the night, one of Brittany's favourites.

The two tumbled down the stairs in their haste to get food. They piled their plates high, grabbed a few DVDs and ran upstairs again. Henry watched, fear creeping up on him again. Sarah reached over and gripped his hand. "They'll be fine." She said.

Glee!

Santana was curled up at Brittany's side under the covers of the king sized bed in the blonde's room. The taller girl's head was rested on the tan girl's dark, silky hair as they watched the movie they both had lost interest in. Santana loved being full of unhealthy food and snuggled up beside someone else, unlike at the hospital where everyone was alone.

Brittany sighed and Santana glanced up to see the yawning blonde. She felt her breathing speed up slightly as her eyes dropped to the other girl's chest. Below her legs started to burn and she couldn't hep but fidget.

Brittany cocked her head and glanced down at her friend. The Latina couldn't seem to stop moving. Santana noticed her staring and met her eyes, apologetic grin plastering her face. Brittany smiled back and cuddled up to the other girl, missing the warmth. Santana swallowed and sighed.

Suddenly she couldn't take it any longer. Santana looked up at her (only) friend and sat up. Brittany looked at her, slightly confused look covering her face. Something in the Latina's body language must have alerted her to something because she seemed to open her mouth to say something but didn't have the time.

Santana brought her lips to cover the blonde's and started to kiss her, hard. The force of the kiss sent Brittany falling back onto the mattress. Santana quickly took the opportunity and crawled over her. Planting a hand on both sides on the blonde's head, the Latina deepened the kiss, lowering her body to Brittany's.

Brittany didn't know how to react. This was not what she had expected to come from tonight. She had thought it would be relatively normal but here she was, making out with Santana. A moan graced her lips without her permission, which Santana seemed to think was encouragement.

The tan girl's hand wandered towards the others girl's chest as her arousal grew. Suddenly she flew off Brittany. Breathing hard, she crawled on her back as far away as the bed would allow her from the blonde. Brittany sat up to see Santana huddled on the other side of the bed, looking scared.

"San?" she whispered. The Latina didn't meet her eyes and didn't move. "I'm sorry." She whispered back, barely noticeable. Brittany wore a confused look as slowly moved over to the brunette. Santana didn't move, didn't even seem to notice the other girl's presence.

"San, it's okay. It wasn't jus-" she was cut off as Santana sat up to look her in the eyes. "You don't know why I'm in that hospital, do you?" she said. Brittany shook her head and sat with her legs crossed on the bed. Santana breathed in heard and sighed as she exhaled.

"I was born not knowing the difference between right and wrong." She said quickly. "I don't know how to react to anything. I could go and rob a bank right now and feel nothing." Brittany was shocked. Santana didn't know what was wrong. God

Santana sighed again. "I'm sorry if I did wrong when I kissed you. I… I couldn't help myself." She said, smiling weakly. "I understand if you want me to leave." She added.

Brittany stopped breathing. Did Santana really think that she was so mean? That she would kick her out just because she didn't know not to break the TV or cook anything other than popcorn. Slowly she crawled up to the brunette and tilted her head to look in her eyes.

"Its okay, Sanny." She took in a deep breath. "You did right." With that Brittany connected their lips again.

Okay so what do you guys think? Love it, Hate it? Please review and tell me. The more review I get the quicker I'll update. BTW I can't update tomorrow like I hoped because I have my cousins staying over, but I hope to get it up the day after, depending on the reviews. Ok ya, flame if you want, I know this chapter is shit. :(

**Love you guys**

**-Saoirse**


	4. Precautions

Chapter: Precautions

**Glad you guys are still liking this. :)** **For those of you that brought it up, I know I have low self-esteem but to be fair my parents are never around and when they are they always tell me that I should work harder and do more with my life and that I can't seem to do anything right and that I waste my tome with fanfics. You know what I mean. Then my cousins come over and tell me how stupid I am, constantly. I do fight back but I can't win with six people against me. I'm also a closet lesbian, which doesn't help. **

**Btw, thanks for the reviews. I loved all of them!**

Santana's eyes snapped open. She was met with an unfamiliar room and something pinning her to the bed. Natural instinct to escape kicked in and she struggled against the object holding her. A low moan coming from the other end of the bed startled her and she rolled over to see light blue orbs glaring at her in annoyance. Suddenly it all came back to her and she creased her fighting.

Brittany rolled her eyes and started to remove her arm from around Santana's waist. The Latina blinked and grabbed her hand, dragging it back to her. Brittany grinned and lay back down, Santana following suit. The blonde slowly pulled the tan girl to her chest, savouring the warmth. Santana sighed and cuddled deeper to Brittany's side.

They lay there for god knows how long, enjoying each other's company and letting images of the night before flood their minds. After Brittany had told Santana that she liked it, the Latina had pinned the blonde to the bed and kissed her fiercely, barely stopping to let the other breath. Brittany had stopped her before she could get her mack on though, which had kind of pissed the Latina off for about ten seconds. In those ten seconds, Brittany had straddled her waist and was kissing up Santana's neck, biting and licking.

Brittany let her mind wander. Maybe they could go into town today and go shopping. Santana had to go back to the hospital for her meds but after that they could, maybe the cinema too. Grinning she buried her head in the dark skin of Santana's neck, causing the brunette to mimic her smile at the feeling Brittany's lips on her skin.

About an hour later they jump apart at the sound of Henry's voice. "Come on, girls! We need to get back to the hospital." He yelled up the stairs. Brittany rolled of the side of the bed in fright and groaned as she hit the ground. Santana crawled over to the other side of the double bed and glanced over. Brittany had flipped onto her back and was staring back at the brunette, smiling. Santana grinned back and extended a hand to help the blonde to her feet.

They quickly dressed and bounded down the stairs to Brittany's parents. Sitting down at the table, Santana helped herself to a generous helping of food before she had to go back to the hospital. Brittany watched in amazement as the smaller girl ate what seemed to be her body weight, or more. By the time she had finished, they were late.

Jumping into the car, they made their way to the hospital, the girls singing Me Against The Music at the top of their lungs as Henry tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. They pulled into the car park as the song ended and Santana and Brittany fell silent. They didn't want to leave their friend so soon.

Henry, sensing that they would never get out of the car without a little push, got out of the car. Santana sighed and made her way out as well, leaving the door open for Brittany. The youngest blonde hopped out last and the trio slowly walked to the hospital doors.

"Bye, San." Said Brittany as they stopped at the brunette's room. Santana smiled and hugged the blonde girl. "Bye, Britt. See you soon." She whispered in the taller girl's ear as she pulled away to walk into her bedroom. Brittany sighed and started to walk down the corridor to find her father.

Glee!

"Hey dad, can me and Santana go to the cinema today?" Henry sighed, hearing his daughter's begging again from behind him. He turned to see her standing right there, looking at him with huge eyes.

"You just saw her yesterday, Brittany." He said to her, wishing she could just watch TV or something, it was less hassle. He had to say, he was warming up to the Latina who was quickly taking over Brittany's life. After spending time with her, he could see that she was improving and taking her medication. It was just that Brittany seemed nearly obsessed with Santana. It was getting on his nerves, having to sign all those papers to take Santana out of the ward. I mean she had to wear a bloody tracker, and that took long enough to put on the struggling girl. She really hated the beeping device.

"I know dad, but please! I told her I would at least go I and see her. Please, she had nothing to do in there by herself!" begged the youngest blonde. Henry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Brittany grinned. "But…" Brittany grin fell. "You're putting the tracker on her. I don't fancy another kick in the face." His daughter hugged him tight and darted upstairs to get changed. Henry sighed at Brittany's haste to see the Latina that seemed to live in their house. Maybe they were letting the two girls spent too much time together. That thought quickly left his mind as Brittany bounded down the stairs, grinning like and idiot.

After the short drive to the hospital Brittany hopped out of the car and went to Santana's room. About halfway there, a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned to see one of the nurses, holding a beeping device. "You're father told me to give you this." She said. "Good luck getting it on her."

With that the nurse walked away, smirking at Brittany's face. She had no idea what this contraption was and what she meant by 'get it on her'. Shrugging, she resumed her walk to the other girl's room.

As soon as she opened the door she was hit with a dark brown bullet. "Hi Brit-Brit!" came a voice from somewhere in the hair that was covering Brittany's face and blurring her vision. "Hey San, I missed you." She replied to what she hoped was Santana.

Stepping back, she saw a huge grin covering the Latina's face. She narrowed her eyes. She had noticed over the last few days, when Santana smiled…. it seemed to forced and fake. It was as if she didn't know how to be happy.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Santana, eyeing the tracker in Brittany's hand. The blonde shook her head free of her thoughts and focused back on the Latina. "We're going into town." She said. "Oh ya, dad told me I have to put a tracker on you. I'm not sure how, but we can't leave until I do."

Brittany lifted her hand that held the device and Santana backed away. "Please don't!" said the Latina. "It gives me such a headache." Brittany raised her eyebrow and started to make her was towards the retreating girl.

"Come on, San!" Catching the tan girl's arm she brought her mouth to Santana's ear. "How about I repay you later?" she whispered. The Latina stopped moving and grinned. "Now, how do I put this on?"

After some cursing and begging and promises they finally made their way out of the ward. Santana was rolling her eyes at the constant beeping coming from the tracker but Brittany's hand on her arm was helping her not reach down to her ankle and rip the stupid thing of her leg.

Henry was leaning against the side of his car, waiting for them. He had been considering going inside to check if Santana had murdered Brittany, but had used all his self control not to. He knew that Brittany hated when he checked on her when she was with her friend.

Seeing them, he opened the car door and got into the driver's seat. They got into the back and he started the car. To be honest he hated the beeping too and knew Where Santana was coming from. It was very annoying.

He glanced back and noticed Brittany's hand on Santana's shoulder, rubbing in circles. As he was about to look away, he saw his daughter lean over and whisper something to the brunette. Santana grinned wickedly and smirked. He knew that face she was making. Swallowing, he turned his attention back to the road.

As they pulled up beside the cinema, he pulled Brittany aside. "Here, Britt, take this." He said, handing her a bottle of pepper-spray. Hey just because he was warming up to the Latina didn't mean that he trusted her. Brittany wrinkled her brow in concentration as he told what it was and how to use it.

He handed Brittany money and the two girls' headed into the cinema.

Glee!

Santana lay her head down on Brittany's shoulder and yawned. The blonde glanced down and smiled at the Latina. Santana was cuddled up beside her on the cinema seats and seemed to be falling asleep. Lightly laughing in the near empty screen, she pressed a kiss to the top on the brunette's head to wake her up.

Santana snapped her eye's open and met the blonde's gaze. Grinning evilly, she stretched up to speak in Brittany's ear. "Are you going to pay me back for this stupid tracker?"

Brittany smiled and leaned down to Santana's neck. She placed a small kiss right under her ear and bit down lightly. "Wait till we get back to my house." She whispered back as she sat up again, grinning at Santana furious expression.

The Latina sighed and stood up. Reaching down she pulled Brittany to her feet and dragged her towards the exit. "You can't tease me like that and not expect me to do something!" she growled and the smiling blonde. Brittany whipped out her phone and texted her dad to come and get them.

As they waited outside the small cinema, Santana shifted from foot to foot, unable to stay still. Brittany bit back her laughter as she dad pulled up beside them.

Glee!

Brittany moaned embarrassingly load and Santana bit and licked at her neck. The Latina grinned and leaned down to the blonde. "Payback." She muttered as Brittany moaned again.

Santana's mouth travelled back up to claim Brittany's again as they lay on the blonde's bed. The tan girl crawled up to lay her body over the other girl, much like they had the first night. The Latina's tongue brushed against Brittany's bottom lip, begging for entrance that the blonde gave her instantly.

As their tongues searched each other's mouths they failed to hear the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer to the door. Santana's moan covered up the sound of knocking as the Latina straddled Brittany, letting her hands wander her friend's body.

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal Henry wearing a murderous expression. Santana leapt off Brittany and fell into a fighting stance, baring her teeth in an animalistic fashion. She was breathing hard and her eyes held fire.

"Brittany, stay away from her!" shouted Henry in a voce daring anyone to ignore him. Brittany went to get up but Santana blocked her path, growling at Henry. Suddenly the Latina flew at the blonde man, pinning him to the floor.

He threw her off and got to his feet, Santana following suit. Henry reached into his pocket until his fingers brushed cold metal. Santana snarled and went to attack him again. Henry suddenly whipped out a needle full of a weird clear liquid. As Santana neared him he drove the sharp object into her neck.

The Latina fell and hit the ground hard, hitting her head of the bedside table. Brittany yelped and flew to her friend's side. "San? Santana!" she said, shacking the unmoving girl. Henry placed the needle back in his pocket and made his way over to the crying blonde.

"Brittany, come on. Come with me." He said, tugging at her sleeve. Brittany shook her head but turned to face him. "What did you do to her?" she asked, her voice small and scared. Henry sighed. "I sedated her. I use it when I have lost control over one of my patients and need to help them stay calm."

Brittany nodded but didn't get up to follow her father. She sat on the floor by her friend's head, not looking at anything else. Henry sighed again and pulled her t her feet. "Brittany, I would like to have a word with you about Santana." He started. His daughter nodded slowly and turned to face him.

Taking in a deep breath, he started. "Brittany, Santana didn't tell you all that is wrong with her. She doesn't feel anything. She's like a wild animal; she doesn't feel for anyone other than herself and her needs. Santana doesn't feel emotions like us, happiness, love or anything." He said quickly. He hated the way Brittany's face looked. She seemed broken.

Breathing in he readied himself. He knew his next words would break Brittany even more. "Britt. I know you like her, but any feelings you had for Santana, she could never return. She just wants to help her own needs." Brittany's eyes held tears but also understanding. Henry could see that she understood, but she was broken.

Slowly getting to his feet, Henry texted the hospital to come and get Santana as he led Brittany out of the room.

**So what do you think of this? Please review and tell me. Reviews keep me writing! :)**


	5. Goodbye

Chapter 5: Goodbye

Aww I love you guys! You Rock! :) I swear every review brings a smile to my face! I was grinning like and idiot while I was reading those reviews! They made my entire day!

Anyway heres chapter 5. Hope you like it! YAY two chapter in one day!

BTW BumbaMumbaJimJams: Brittany's father didn't come up to murder. Just after seeing Santana take advantage of Brittany made him mad. And ya basically Santana was securing her property.

Brittany woke the next morning wrapped up in her bedcovers. She had trashed and twisted in her sleep and was unable to relax. She hadn't even gotten changed; she was still wearing the outfit she had gone to the cinema with Santana in.

Sighing, the blonde rolled out of the bed and slowly walked over to her mirror. She knew she had to do it but found it hard to think about. Today was the day she had to say goodbye to Santana, once and for all. A lump had formed in her throat at the thought but she bravely swallowed it down and continued to straighten her hair.

After dressing herself in a daze, she made her way down to the kitchen where her parents stood. Sarah took one look at the upset teen and quickly walked over to hug her. Brittany clung to her mother, needing her badly at this very moment.

Henry sighed as he watched his daughter succumbing to tears. He hated that he had had to do this to her, but it was for the best, right? Brittany seemed so distant, like she had died but hadn't realised and had gotten up that mourning anyway.

Brittany pulled away from her mother and met her dad's eyes. Swallowing, she nodded her head and started to walk out the door to the car. Henry took one last look at his wife for comfort and walked out to follow Brittany.

Glee!

Swallowing hard, Brittany held her tears in as she neared the hospital room she knew was Santana's. Knowing that the Latina was so close but she was unable to talk and laugh with her was unbearable. Her breathing quickened as her hand reached out to open the door. It was now or never. She knew she would never build up the courage o do this if she didn't do it now.

Suddenly Brittany froze. She could hear sobbing from the other side of the door. Panic overriding her senses she pushed the door open and walked in. Santana lay on her bed, legs curled up to her chest and forehead buried in her knees. Her whole body was shaking and she was letting out noises not unlike a wounded animal.

Brittany couldn't handle seeing the brunette in pain and was determined to help. Santana seemed to sense that she was no longer alone as she lifted her head from its hiding place and glanced around the room. As soon as her brown eyes fell on Brittany, they lit up before fading to a near black colour.

"Hey San." Said Brittany, careful not to startle the brunette that had hidden her head again. "Hi Brittany." She replied in a whisper. Sighing the blonde made her way over to the Latina who had so recently been her best, and sometimes only, friend.

"San?" she started but Santana quickly unfurled her body and flew from the bed. The tan girl stormed to the other side of the room and sat down on the floor. Brittany, not one to be brushed off so easily, followed Santana to her new spot on the floor. Placing a hand on the other girls arm, Brittany was about to begin her speech when Santana interrupted her.

"I get it!" she said, her tone hard. "You came to say goodbye. Can you just get it over with? I've got better things to do than listen to this." She said, as she seemed to sink further and further into the wall. Brittany blinked and sighed. Santana knew her too well not to know exactly why she was there.

Suddenly a thought struck her. "San, why were you crying?" she asked, her voice small. Santana rolled her eyes and met the blonde's gaze. "My chest hurts. I don't know why and the doctor can't tell me anything about it. It only happens when you're not around though. I think you just distract me from it."

Brittany grinned, confusing the Latina. The blonde had been feeling the same thing ever since she had learned about Santana. She was heartbroken.

"Its okay San. I have that too." She said as she hugged the Latina. Santana was confused but hugged back, burying her face in Brittany's hair. She savoured the apple scent that wafted from the blonde lock and took in deep breaths of it. The pain suddenly faded from her chest and she sighed in relief.

"Thanks Brit-Brit. Its gone now." She said, leaning into her friend' touch. Brittany grinned and rested her head on top on Santana's. Suddenly she remembered why she had come to the hospital. Santana yawned, dragging Brittany back to the real world. As soon as the blonde looked down at the sleepy Latina, she knew. She could never leave Santana Lopez.

After over an hour of just watching each other, Brittany decided that it was time to leave. She had to explain to her parents that she would not leave Santana, no matter what happened. Sighing, she looked deep into the Latina's eyes and brushed her lips to Santana's. "I have to go, but I'll be back tomorrow." She said a she got to her feet. Santana licked her lips and nodded.

Brittany made her way out of the room, knowing what she had to do. Finding her father resting in the car, she made her way over and got in. Punching him in the arm to wake him, she suddenly found the road very interesting and refused to meet his eyes. Henry mentally shrugged and started the engine. He knew when Brittany had something on her mind and also knew that she would want to talk about it with Sarah and him.

The tension in the car was obvious and very awkward. Henry distracted himself by putting on the radio, expecting Brittany to sing along. Only after a few minutes of silence from the girl did he learn that maybe Brittany was serous about whatever she needed to talk about. It made him nervous.

As soon as they pulled into the driveway, Brittany exited the car and made her way over to the door. As soon as she was inside the sitting room she let out an almighty roar. "MUM, DAD GET IN HERE!" she yelled throughout the house. Sarah and Henry leapt to their daughter's side, terrified of the expression on, the usually calm, Brittany's face.

Sitting down on the couch, they looked up to meet Brittany's gaze. They both grinned, hoping to quell whatever emotion was overriding her brain. They knew the feeling was not towards them, but was directed at someone else. Who it was and what the emotion was was unknown to them.

"Okay." She started "I know I left the house today to say goodbye to Santana. But… I couldn't do it." She said, breathing hard. Her parent's both made to say something but the look on her face stopped them. "I just couldn't. Now both of you are going to be supportive of what I want to do with Santana. And you are not going to try and stop me." She said, her voice hard and forceful. Both adults nodded in fear of their unnaturally forceful daughter.

"Good. Now dad," she said, turning to face the man in question. Henry swallowed and sat up straighter. "I need to know. What did Santana do that made you so scared of her?" Brittany said, daring Henry to not answer her truthfully.

The blonde man sighed and met her eyes. He knew she was serous and that she would never let it go, and that she would ask Santana about it if it wasn't that bad. "She killed someone, Britt. Her mother and father to be exact. She had a fight with them and it got out of hand." He swallowed again. "She was only 12-years-old at the time."

Brittany's face never faltered as she processed this new information. "Ok." She said simply. She turned around and started to walk up the stairs. About halfway up she stopped and turned to face her parents. "By the way, I promised Santana that I would go back to her, so I'm going to spend the night at the hospital." With that she made her way up the rest of the steps.

Quickly packing an overnight bag, she vaulted down the stairs, grabbed her father's car keys and stormed out of the house.

I know its kind of short but I need it to be. I hope you all liked it and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Love you guys so much and thanks for the hugs and cookies! :)

BTW I wrote my Brittana scenes while listening to the amazing song:

Through the Trees by Low Shoulder.

It's a great song, look it up on YouTube. It was in that movie Jennifer's Body.

Once again, I love you guys even though your all strangers!

-S


	6. Happy Birthday!

Chapter 6: Happy Birthday

Hey guys! I have to say I love you! :) I really do! Over 50 reviews! I never thought I would get that many for this story! I love you! BTW: M RATED SCENE NEAR THE END!

**AGleefulEnding: Thanks sooo much! That means a lot to me. :) Hope you like this chapter. I dedicate it to you and your lovely comment :)**

**Momo30: haha wait for it, I know what I'm doing, your just going to have to read and see. :) don't worry I know where I'm going.**

Brittany woke the next mourning wrapped up in slim tanned arms. Glancing up she saw Santana's sleeping face, a slight smile gracing it. Grinning, Brittany relaxed in the other girl's strong grip and closed her eyes. Breathing in the Latina's scent, Brittany knew she had made the right choice. She felt like her chest could burst as she looked at Santana, stirring slightly in her sleep.

Placing a light kiss to the other girl's collarbone, Brittany squirmed to escape Santana's grasp. As much as she loved the girl, she needed to stretch her legs and the Latina wasn't going to let her any time soon. Santana groaned at being awakened from her sleep but refused to open her eyes. Brittany grinned and leaned up to kiss her lightly on her lips.

Santana's eyes flickered open as she felt Brittany's lips on her own. As soon as Brittany leaned back again, Santana dived in to reconnect their lips. The blonde's eyes widened in shock but closed again as Santana's tongue brushed her bottom lip. Moaning, Brittany gave her access and lay her head back down on the bed. The Latina took this as encouragement and crawled up the taller girl's body, stopping only to leave kisses on various parts of her body.

Brittany arched her back as Santana's mouth latched onto her neck, biting and licking at the sensitive skin there. The brunette grinned and reclaimed the blonde's lips. Letting their hands roam the other's length, the two girls lay on the single bed as they tried to force their bodies to become one.

Suddenly the door to Santana's room sprang open and a doctor walked in with several pills and a plastic glass of water on a tray. He froze as he took in the sight of the two girls making-out on the bed. Swallowing, he cleared his throat and placed the medicine on the bedside table.

Brittany glanced up, blushing. Santana on the other hand glared at the man but sat up all the same. "What? I was trying to get my mack on!" she snarled at him. He offered a slight smile and swallowed again. He was clearly awkward but Santana didn't care.

"I-I came to give you your medicine and tell you about the X-ray results." Brittany's head snapped up. X-ray. Even she knew what they were. Santana was hurt. What had happened? Was it bad? Was Santana going to die or something? A million questions filled her head as she took in the new information.

The young man swallowed again but smiled. "Your fine. It could have been bad but you got lucky. There nothing that we could see wrong with you." He said. Santana nodded and reached out to take the pills. She knew she couldn't be alone with Brittany until he was gone and he wouldn't go until she ate those stupid little capsules.

The man grinned as she swallowed the meds and walked out of the room, unharmed. Brittany watched as the drugs started to make their desired effect on her friend. Santana seemed to become loopy and was swaying slightly to music only she could hear. The blonde smiled as Santana hugged her and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Heeyyy Britt-Britt." She slurred as Brittany sighed and lifted her up to carry her to the bed. "Your soo pretty." Brittany rolled her eyes at Santana's drunk like behaviour and sat down on the bed beside her, trying to keep her on the mattress.

Brittany decided to just throw the question out there. "Hey San, why did you need and X-ray?" she asked slowly, letting the high brunette lean against her. Santana giggled and kissed her shoulder. "Nothin really. When your dad knocked me out and I hit my head they think it did some damage." She said, still giggling.

Brittany rolled her eyes again at her and suddenly the situation hit her. Santana could be brain damaged? Jesus someone up there must have it out for her! Wait, they said she was fine. Thank the lord. Imagine, it was bad enough to be with a mentally impaired person, but add brain damage and she was sure her parents would take action against them.

Santana started laughing at nothing in particular and fell asleep. Brittany glanced down and knitted her brow in confusion. _I will never take meds _she silently promised herself as she tucked her…. maybe girlfriend under the covers of the small bed.

Responding to the angry rumbling in her stomach, Brittany started to make her way to the hospital cafeteria to eat some… well she didn't know what it was but she was hungry enough to eat it. Sighing as she took the plate of mush from the cafeteria woman she slowly made her way over to an empty table.

She sat down and prodded the…. food with her fork. Her appetite left her. Raising her eyebrows at the stuff, her eyes fell on one of the few things she really didn't want to see at that moment. Her father was walking over. Perfect, this was so not her day. Suddenly a thought hit her. She was turning 18 in a few days. Maybe she could invite Santana to the party.

As Henry sat down beside her she smiled at him and ate a bite of food without thinking. Gagging on what was supposed to be beef and potatoes she bravely swallowed it as her father watched her in amazement.

"So dad," she started. Henry held up a hand to stop her, reading her mind. She used her voice that was reserved for Santana's benefit. He knew what she was going to ask. "Fine, you can invite her but take these." She said, handing her a box full of pills. Taking in Brittany's confused expression he grinned. "They calm her down." He said, trying to explain.

Brittany nodded and took the pills from her father, hiding them in her bag. She knew Santana would not take well to seeing them. Giving her dad a grateful smile, she stood up and dumped her tray of food. Hopefully Santana had woken up so she could tell her the good news.

Glee!

Brittany and Santana sat in a slight daze as the party went on around them, seemingly in slow motion. The alcohol was taking effect on their bodies and both girls were sitting on the couch in Brittany's basement. Brittany had stripped down to her bra and underwear and Santana had just finished bawling her eyes out about something even she couldn't remember.

Brittany watched as one of her few close friends from Glee Club, Puck, made his way over to them. Suddenly panic sobered her up. Puck had a reputation to try and do the dirty with every living thing that could move. She had no idea how Santana would react to his flirting.

"Hey, how is my hot little Dutch?" he asked, his eyes falling on Santana. "And who is this piece of ass?" he added with his trademark smirk as he leaned into their personal space.

Brittany pushed him away as Santana glared holes in his face. "Leave us alone, Puck." She slurred as she laid a hand on the brunettes arm to calm her. Santana glanced over to stare at her instead of looking at the dark haired man.

Puck chuckled. "Na, I would but… well I don't want to." He said as he lent in and roughly kisses Santana on the lips. Brittany watched as the Latina's face hardened and her muscles clenched. _Shit_ the blonde thought as Santana stood up and pushed Puck back.

The boy fell back in his drunk state but quickly recovered. Santana didn't give him much of a chance though, as soon as he was on his feet she leapt at him, ripping and tearing at his skin with her nails. Brittany flew to her feet and ran toward the duo, grabbing Santana's shoulders. By now more people had noticed and were running over to help.

Brittany summoned every ounce of strength in her body and pulled Santana off of Puck's back. The shorter girl trashed and kicked in the blonde's tight grip as Puck's hand flew to his torn shirt and bloody chest. Soon other members of the club grabbed the struggling girl from Brittany's arms and held her down as other tended to Puck.

The blonde ran to her bag and fished through it, her hand falling on the box of tablets. Quickly retrieving the packet, she ripped it open and took out two of the pills. Running back to Santana, who was still being held down by who she now recognised as Sam and Finn, she knelt in front of her and held up the meds.

Santana stared at her with nothing but pure hate in her eyes. It through Brittany off for a second but she regained her composure and forced Santana's mouth open. The Latina didn't take to this well and flung her arms out in the boys' general direction, trying to loosen their grip on her. Brittany placed the drugs in the tan girl's mouth and forced it closed.

Santana continued to trash and fight but was held down. Brittany stayed at her side, murmuring soothing words to her to keep her calm. The Latina's body slowly went limp and Sam and Finn let her go. Brittany took her hands and led her over to the couch. Santana let her head fall onto Brittany's shoulder as the fight left her body.

Brittany sighed and let her head fall against the wall. Fighting Santana was hard! She glanced down at the subdued girl and sighed again. The Latina did have problems, but Brittany's anger at her would fade so easily, nearly too easily.

Easily Brittany picked Santana up and started to carry her towards her room. Shouting over her shoulder for everyone to leave, she kicked the door open and settled the Latina down. Getting in beside her, Brittany closed her eyes and snuggled up beside her friend. She had compromised so much to be with Santana, but it was worth it.

Glee!

Brittany woke to arms circling her waist and lip being pressed to her neck. She rolled over to come face to face with Santana. The tan girl was staring right into her eyes and was only inches away from her, her expression emotionless.

Brittany grinned but the other girl's face remained the same. The blonde wrinkled her forehead, confused by the Latina's reaction. Santana sighed. "I'm sorry." She murmured. Brittany shook her head.

"It's okay." She whispered back. Santana smiled and snuggled up to her chest. "So… your 18 now, right?" she asked, grinning wickedly. Brittany smiled at the Latina's obvious idea and leaned back to look in the brunette's eyes. Santana coked her head and licked her lips before diving in to cover Brittany's lips with her own.

The blonde grinned into the kiss and pulled Santana impossibly close. The brunette slowly and sneakily slid her hand up to Brittany's breasts. After the blonde had stripped down in her drunken state she had failed to redress herself, which gave Santana more access to where she wanted to go.

Brittany moaned as Santana's hands grouped her through her bra. The Latina started to suck on Brittany's neck. The feeling overrode any of the blondes thought about stopping her and she moaned again. She bucked her hips against Santana's, her hands tearing at the brunette's clothing. Santana unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off, throwing it to the floor. They started to hastily remove any barriers between their skins until both were without.

Santana grinned and slipped two fingers into the blonde's dripping entrance. Brittany threw her head back and moaned embarrassingly loud. The Latina started a slow rhythm. Brittany's breath came in gasps as she ground her hips down on the brunette's hand. The pressure was slowly building up in the blonde's lower stomach. Rolling her eyes back into her head and he hands gripping at the mattress, Brittany came harder than she ever had before.

Santana thrust into Brittany, helping her ride out her orgasm. The blonde had rested her head back down on the pillow and was panting, her body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Santana crawled up beside the tired blonde, wiping her hand clean of Brittany's juices. She snuggled up beside the taller girl and sighed. What was wrong with her? Usually she would be the one in her own happy, orgasm induced, world, not her companion.

Sighing, she lay her head down beside her friend and felt her eyes close.

**So what you guys think? Was the M-rated scene okay? Review, review, review!**

**Love**

**-S**


	7. Healing

Chapter 7: Healing

Thanks for the reviews! Loved them all! But not as many people are reading this anymore:( Anyway, hope you like this.

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Glee:(**

BTW: Everyone, stop asking so many questions! I know where I'm going. Remember when I asked you if you wanted a happy or sad ending but the happy one was kinda hard to believe. Well I'm going for the happy one, but I plan to tie up all the problems. Just bear with me!

Oh ya, I'm going on hols for five days tomorrow so expect to updates till then.

Brittany woke the next mourning wrapped up clumsily in her bedcovers. It took her all of five seconds to realise that she was unclothed and not alone. Slowly she rolled over to come face to face with Santana. The Latina was lying on her side, also unclothed, facing her. Her eyes were wide open and staring in Brittany's.

"Morning." Santana whispered.

"Morning." Brittany muttered back.

The blonde swallowed and Santana offered a tiny smile. Brittany grinned back. They lay there, silent and unmoving, until a noise downstairs startled them. Upon hearing Henry's voice, both girl's leapt from the bed and scrambled around the room, desperately looking for articles of clothing. Tripping over each other, they managed to finally get changed just in time.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in.," they chorused. Henry walked in and raised his eyebrows at their ruffled appearance. Both girls sent him guilty grins. "Okay…" he said. They continued to watch him. "Well, Santana, we have to bring you back for your meds but you can come back later." He spoke the last few word quickly; as if he didn't want to, but the Latina still grinned, obviously fake.

They burst out laughing as Henry left the room. "Shit!" Santana whispered, "That was to close!" Brittany chucked and invaded the Latina' personal space. Santana's breath caught in her throat and the blonde smiled at the obvious effect she had over the brunette.

"Want to risk it again?" Brittany husked as she closed the distance between them. Santana kissed back with all she had but the knocking on the door distracted her. Brittany broke the kiss but smiled apologetically at the other girl. "We're coming!" she screamed down the stairs as she sat down to put on her shoes.

Santana rolled her eyes and followed her blonde friend out of the room and down the stairs. Henry seemed to be in a rush but stopped the two girls. "No, Brittany, just Santana. Me and you mother need to have a word with you." Turning to Sarah he continued, "I'll be back soon."

With that he made his way out the door, Santana trailing after him. The Latina sent a begging look over her shoulder at Brittany. The blonde shrugged and smiled weakly. The door shut behind them and Brittany spun to face her mother. "What?" she spat.

Sarah stood to her full height and stared Brittany down. They were both around the same height but Sarah had authority that her daughter lacked. The younger blonde seemed to see this and stepped down. Sarah nodded and turned back to the T.V.

Brittany sighed and sat down beside her. They sat there in uncomfortable silence as they waited for Henry's return. Nerves were quickly taking control of Brittany. _What happened? Do they know? _As well as many other questions flooded her mind as she sat, fidgeting.

Suddenly the door swung open and Henry walked in, a small cut that looked amazingly like nail marks marring her cheek. Brittany swallowed. This couldn't go anywhere good.

"I had a talk with Santana." He said, pointing to his cheek. Brittany couldn't help but smile at that, while she felt a weird surge of pride. Whatever they wanted, Santana hated. Which meant it was about them. Which meant Santana must have some feeling for her. Her smile developed into a grin as her parents both watched in confusion.

Meeting their gazes, she nodded for them to continue. Henry cleared his throat. "Look we know that you don't care what we think, but think about what we say now." Taking in a deep breath he continued. "You and Santana dating… its unnatural. Don't think we didn't hear you both last night." Sarah's fist clenched and Henry's jaw grinded.

Brittany felt sick. _Shit they heard!_ She thought. And she never cursed, even in thought. It felt weird. Henry sighed. "Look, I know its not our place to say anything… but Britt you don't want this." Brittany seemed about to interrupt but her father's face stopped her. "Britt you don't want to spend your time and maybe life with someone using you for sex. You know this as well as I do. Se doesn't love you, and never will."

Brittany temper flared, but she saw truth in her dad's eyes. Her breathing quickened and the sick feeling in her chest grew. About to agree with them, she stopped herself. Suddenly an image flew up in her mind. It was Santana, crying her eyes out, curled up in a foetal position.

Sudden determination rose in her chest. She turned to her parents, her face hard. "You know what? Santana does love me! You know how I know?" she caught her breath. "Santana cries every time you two try to break us apart, complaining of pain in her chest!" Surprise covered her father's face while Sarah just looked confused.

"What?" Henry stammered. This wasn't possible! Could Santana's brain be developing? He grabbed Brittany's arm and dragged her towards the car.

Glee!

They car journey was uncomfortable and awkward. They sat in silence, the radio off.

They pulled up to the hospital and jogged to Santana's room. Just as Brittany was about to open the door, Henry pulled her back. "Don't!" he whispered. "If she sees us, and she is feeling something, she might try to cover it up." Brittany saw his logic but was confused. Then how could they see her?

Henry grinned and jogged towards one of the rooms next to Santana's. He opened the door and ushered Brittany inside. It was dark inside and Brittany was kind of scared. _God, pull yourself together!_ She thought to herself as Henry found the light switch. Suddenly the room was lit up in florescent lighting.

Brittany glanced around the small room. It was painted a simple white but had a huge screen on one side. Henry walked over to the screen and pressed a button on the wall. Suddenly an image of Santana appeared on the wall. Well it was more of a movie. She was mad, but had nothing to let out her anger on so she just paced. The two Pierces watched as she froze and slowly walked over to her bed, curling up, much like she had a few weeks ago.

Brittany heart lurched as Santana howled. It didn't stop her from stopping to smirk at her father. Henry met her gaze and nodded. The Latina's body was shaking and Brittany was holding herself back from running to her. Henry noticed his daughter's inner conflict and met her gaze.

"Go on." He sighed. Brittany grinned and darted from the room. Santana's eyes glanced up to meet her own as she burst into the room. "Britt." The Latina muttered and she sat up impossibly fast. Brittany ran over and hugged the brunette. Santana sat, not moving for a few seconds before raising her arms and hugging the blonde.

Henry watched from the other room and couldn't help but smile. Maybe Santana wasn't all that bad, maybe she really did love Brittany. Suddenly a thought came to mind and he ran out to collect the papers.

Glee!

Santana and Brittany sat curled up in Santana's bed waiting for Henry. He had run in, said something about results and ran out again, shouting that he would be back in an hour. Santana felt her eyes close and her body go limp. She had exerted all her energy in her fury and now she was exhausted.

The door burst open and she groaned. _What now!_ She thought angrily. She opened her tired eyes to see Brittany's dad wearing a happy expression and talking to Brittany about something she wasn't bothered to listen to. Suddenly Brittany sat up, nearly throwing her out of the bed and ran t hug her father.

Santana shook herself awake and groaned again. "Really!" Brittany screamed as she hugger Henry. The man was happy looking so maybe it was good news. She met his eyes and showed her confusion. He grinned back at her. Grabbing Brittany by the shoulders, he said. "Santana didn't hear or doesn't understand. Tell her the good news but hurry, we have to go home now." With that he left the room to give the girls some privacy.

Santana looked over at Brittany with questioning eyes. The blonde grinned and hugged her. Santana narrowed her eyes in confusion but hugged back, savouring the delicious smell wafting from Brittany's hair.

The blonde girl stepped back and walked over to the bedside table. Picking up what Santana now recognized as her X-ray, Brittany grinned. "See this," she said, pointing to her brain. Santana nodded. "Well, when dad knocked you out and you hit you head, It must have affected your brain after all. It's developing!" she said, as if she understood any of what she said. Santana raised her eyebrows.

"Can you say that again in American?" she asked the blonde. Brittany grinned. "You're getting better!"

**Told you it doesn't make much sense but still, it happier than my other ending :)**

**Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review PLEASE!**

**Love you guys**

**-Saoirse**


	8. Tears

Chapter 8: Tears

Okay guys I'm back! Now there's only about three chapters left in this because while I was on hols (slave labour) I came up with so many story ideas! I can't even decide which one to do next! Hope you enjoy chapter eight!

BTW Momo30 you asked a little while back how Santana could have had sex in a mental hospital. Well picture it like this. If you were Santana (eg. a hot lesbian) and you were trapped in a small building with other hot potential lesbians (eg. Quinn and Rachel) What would you do? :)

Santana was unable to move her legs. Or her face. Or any part of her body for that matter. Recovering. She never though she would hear that word spoken about herself. It had always been a distant dream that would never come true. But now it was!

She could feel Brittany smile as she hugged her but all sounds failed to get through to her or change the state of shock she was currently in. Suddenly all the things she could soon do loomed over her. She could go out whenever she wanted. She could be with Brittany. She could do whatever the fuck she wanted.

A grin spread over her face as she sat down on the bed to stop her legs failing and letting her fall. Brittany hugged her once more and dusted a kiss to her lips, muttering something about being back later as Santana started to come out of her mini shock induced coma.

As soon as Brittany was out the door, a strong hand wrapped around her arm and dragged her into a corner. She was about to let out an almighty scream when she recognised the man in front of her. It was just Henry. The sad expression he wore made her slightly edgy but besides that she was relieved it wasn't some murderous insane guy.

"Brittany, we have to talk." He muttered as he dragged her towards the car park. Brittany just went along with it, I mean its not like anything could go wrong now that San is recovering.

They both got into the two front seats and the younger turned to face her father. Henry sighed and looked into her eyes, desperate for this to get through to her. "Britt, if Santana gets better, I'm not saying she won't!" he added the last part as his daughter's eyes grew to a comical size. "But if she does recover, she'll feel awful for what she's done. She could fall into depression or self harm."

Brittany stared forward with a vacant expression. Now that she thought about it, that could possibly happen. Actually it was very likely. Shit! She breathed in deeply and exhaled in a sigh. "Ok. Don't worry. I'll deal with it." She said, confidence dripping from her tone of voice. Henry raised his eyebrows and started the engine.

Glee!

3 months later

"Hey Britt-Britt!" yelled the excited Santana. She was learning what each emotion felt like and so she reacted to strongly to them all. She saw a comedy movie a week ago and nearly fell of the couch laughing. It wasn't even funny, but Brittany was struggling through Santana's huge mood swings and overactive reactions. God, I was like she was pregnant!

"Hey Sanny, how are you feeling?" the blonde had just entered the Latina's room and had been propelled to the floor by the excited teen. She grinned as Santana peppered her face with kisses and refused to move from her position on top of the taller girl.

Santana stopped her movement long enough to mutter an 'I'm great' before continuing to attack Brittany's neck. The blonde rolled her eyes as she was hit with the realisation that the Latina was not going to move any time soon. She moaned as Santana bit on her pulse point, leaving a hickey.

Suddenly the door burst open and Henry walked in. As soon as he saw the girl's position, he too rolled his eyes at the familiar sight and tried to lift the smaller girl off of his daughter. Santana let her body go weak and was lifted from the floor, Brittany right behind her.

"Okayyy." Henry muttered, as both girls blushed deep red. The two blondes shared a look as they noticed Santana's embarrassment and grinned. The Latina had showed emotion previously but every time sent a happy smile to Brittany face. She loved that Santana could love.

Henry let out a tiny chuckle and retried a file from the pocket of his wok uniform. "Santana, the teacher says your progressing wonderfully in you classes and that you'll be able to leave this place in about," he glanced down at the papers. "Three weeks, maybe less. You better start looking for a place to stay."

Henry couldn't help but laugh out loud at Brittany furious expression. It was as if she was about to launch herself across the room and attack him for saying such a thing. His suspicions were confirmed as she dropped into a fighting pose and raised her eyebrows.

He held up his hands in surrender and grinned. "Of course, you're welcome to stay with us." He stuttered out as he shielded his face in mock fear of Brittany as the two girls laughed at him.

Santana grinned. "Thanks Dr Pierce." She said as she hugged Brittany tight. The blonde gasped for breath as the surprise hug had knocked all the air out of her and she couldn't regain it with Santana's tight grip. The Latina noticed Brittany's dilemma and let go of her. Brittany then proceeded to take in huge lungfuls of air, to the others amusement.

"Okay well, Santana you have classes in half an hour so we'll be going soon. Brittany, I'll be out in the car, meet me there when your finished saying goodbye." He said the last with a wink as he spun around and left the room. The two girls stood with their mouths hanging open in surprise. Where did that come from?

Not one to pass up on a perfect opportunity like this, Santana leapt at Brittany, knocking her onto the bed, and continued her favourite past time.

Glee!

_Shit, I'm exhausted _Brittany thought as she limped up to her room. Santana had in NO way wasted her private time with her favourite blonde, and that explained the limp. Henry hadn't said a word but had chuckled slightly as it took a full five minutes for Brittany to sit down properly.

She had sent him a questioning gaze but he had shrugged. "It's not like you haven't done it before." He had said through his laughter as they drove home, Brittany scowling.

And that brings us to the currant time. Brittany had slammed the door and fallen onto her bed with a huff. Crawling under the covers, still in her clothes, she willed her eyes closed and fell into a deep sleep instantly.

But she was woken from her nap as the phone rang far to loudly from her bedside table. She groaned and picked up the annoying device, with full intentions of throwing it into the wall until she saw the caller ID. She had bought Santana a mobile as a present last week and right now hated the idea. Never the less, she pressed the answer button and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she muttered, her voice still raspy from sleep. That was until she heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"B-Britt." Santana stammered. She was crying, that much was obvious. Brittany shot up from bed and started to pull her shoes on while she held the phone between her ear and her shoulder. She needed to get to Santana.

"Its okay." The blonde said into the phone as she grabbed the car keys. "I'm coming, just give me a minute." Santana sniffed and hung up the phone. Brittany wrote a quick note to her parents and ran out the door to the car.

Within minutes (breaking speed limits and red lights) Brittany pulled into the car park and locked the car before running as fast as her long legs could. She busted through the door and begged the man at reception to let her in. He knew he shouldn't but her desperate expression swayed his better judgement.

And so Santana was interrupted from her sobbing by her blonde lover nearly breaking the door down in a rush to get to her. It nearly made the Latina smile, the insane look on Brittany's face, but she didn't think she had it in her to ever smile again.

Brittany rushed towards her friend and scooped her up in a tight hug. She held the still crying Santana to her chest and ran her had up and down the Latina's back. Santana was shaking but was taking deep breaths to regain control over he senses.

"What happened Sanny?" Brittany murmured into the Hispanic's hair as she continued to run her hand along Santana's body.

The brunette hiccupped and inhaled sharply. "I killed them B. My own parents. I k-killed them." Tears were threatening to spill from Santana's eyes again but Brittany wiped them away with her thumb.

She knew this was going to happen sooner or later. It wasn't as if Santana could conveniently forget about doing such a thing when her feelings developed. It would have been great if she did but she didn't.

Brittany sighed and kissed Santana's head. "I know, San. Its okay, it wasn't your fault." She muttered as she guided the distressed girl to her bed and laid her down. The blonde crawled in beside her friend and cuddled her to her chest.

As Santana's sobs changed to whimpers, that turned to sniffles, which faded to nothing, Brittany propped herself up on her elbow and leaned over the now asleep Santana. She looked so peaceful when she slept, not at all like when she was awake.

Brittany smiled at this and curled up to sleep.

**Soooo What do you think? PLESSEE review! I'll love you forever!**

**Love (for now)**

**-S**


	9. Fun At Dinner

Chapter 9: Nightmare.

Hey her I am with the ninth chapter. I have huge commitment issues so I usually can't write one storyline for so long, this is like a new personal best, at least for storyline I created myself. OMG I am bursting with new ideas and I can't decide what to do next. I am literally exploding! BTW I am so depressed. I'm going back to school to do my junior cert so I won't be able to update much. On the good side thought, my dad is getting me my own laptop so I can write whenever I want! :)

Warning:! Contains a little more Sad! Santana, so beware. Yes I know I didn't have to warn you, I jut wanted a slightly higher word count. Anyways, Enjoy and review! Wait a second! There is what could be an m-rated scene here so you've been warned!

Today was the big day. Brittany's eyes flew open and she say up in bed, an angelic smile gracing her features. She couldn't even blink she was smiling so much. To be honest she looked scary.

She jumped down the stairs, three at a time, and bounded into the kitchen. He shocked parents were so surprised to see her up at, God forbid, 7:00 in the morning that they failed to carry out the tasks they had previously been doing. The youngest blonde grinned at them and sat down to her breakfast.

"Britt, honey, you know she doesn't come out until 6:00 don't you? Like in the evening. Eleven hours away." Sarah said to her daughter, who was busy shovelling toast into her mouth. Brittany nodded and, with a gulp, swallowed the unnatural amount of food in her mouth.

"Ya, but I want everything to be perfect. You know, Santana's first day as a free woman and all." The dancer muttered before going back to her food. Her parents shared a grin and rolled the eyes simultaneously. Brittany was becoming dangerously obsessed with the Latina.

In less than a minute the blonde girl was up from her seat and running towards her room. The guest room had been made up for Santana the day before but knowing Britt, she would be off to do it again just for something to do. This is what they deserve for telling the girl when her friend would be coming.

The two adults heard noise similar to a drill being used and a load bang. They slowly met each other gaze. Sarah shrugged and went back to drinking her coffee. It was better if they didn't know what Brittany was doing. That way they couldn't be held responsible.

Glee!

Brittany was bouncing in her seat. Her mother was physically holding her down to the couch, nearly sitting on top of her. The younger woman huffed and stopped her movement, knowing defeat. Sarah grinned and let her up into sitting position.

"Come on Britt, wait ten minutes. They'll be here soon." She muttered as she took in Brittany's restless expression. She nearly laughed out loud as the blonde leapt to her feet, much like a puppet on springs, and started to pace the room. Brittany had been constantly moving all day, as if she didn't know how to stay still, and it had been driving the Pierces up the wall!

Suddenly a car pulled into the driveway. Both Brittany and her mother's eyes snapped u to look at the door. Sensing her daughter was about to move, Sarah leapt forward and grabbed Brittany's wrists, effectively holding her down. The dancer sighed and relaxed, letting her stomach twist and spin with excitement.

The door opened slowing to reveal a struggling Santana carrying what seemed to be everything she owned. Behind her Henry dragged the rest, puffing with the effort. As soon as the Latina was in the door, Sarah noticed the loss of her daughter beside her on the couch. She looked up in time to see Santana nearly being brought to the floor by Brittany's hug.

"Hey Britt." The Latina said, gasping for air. Brittany let her go and took the bags from her, effortlessly tossing them over her shoulder. "Come on, I want to show you your room!" the blonde exclaimed before grabbing the Santana's hand and dragging her towards the staircase.

They had vaulted up the stairs before Henry had even made it in the door. The two adults stared at the spot that had so recently held the two girls they knew they were never going to be able to keep track of. A loud sigh erupted from Henry as he fell onto the couch in exhaustion. "We are going to regret this, aren't we?" he muttered as Sarah fell down beside him.

Meanwhile Santana had been dragged through the house and into the guest room by her best friend. The blonde had slumped down on the bed as soon as she entered the room and sighed, grinning. Santana watched as she slowly sat up again, her energy restored.

A mischievous smile graced Santana's face as she leapt at the taller girl and pinned her to the bed covers. Brittany grinned even bigger and propped herself up on her elbows to leaned closer to the Latina. She raised an eyebrow and met Santana's lips in a slow kiss.

The Latina reacted positively and smiled into the lip-lock. She let her hands roam to the blonde's hips as Brittany did the same. Santana brushed her tongue against the Dutch girl's bottom lip, begging for entrance that Brittany gave instantly. Santana moaned as the blonde's hand searched her body.

"Brittany, Santana come down here for dinner!" the broke apart at the sound and grinned sheepishly at each other. God her parents have horrible timing. They got to their feet and made their way downstairs.

Dinner was awkward. They didn't say much, just asking for bread or salad. Brittany could help her thoughts wandering. She watched Santana eating awkwardly, stealing glances at the Pierce parents when she thought they weren't looking. _I bet San wouldn't be this awkward if she was eating me, _the blonde thought, _preferably when mum and dad weren't around though._

Said Latina met her eyes and begged for help. Brittany shrugged and went back to tearing her steak in half, smiling and leaving the brunette to help herself. Santana rolled her eyes and innocently let her hand brush against the blonde's thigh under the table. Brittany froze and her breathing hitched. She glanced at the smirking brunette out of the corner of her eye and saw something flash in her eyes.

Suppressing a gulp, the blonde went back to her food, ignoring when Santana brushed a little to close to her centre under the table cloth. She felt a finger glide along her underwear under her skirt and stopped breathing so as not to betray herself and Santana's activities.

Her father sent her a weird look and she offered a weak smile. He moved his focus back to his dinner and Brittany sent a silent prayer to the heavens that Santana was not discovered and kicked out on her first day because of her unnaturally over active hormones.

"So Santana, are you happy to be out of the hospital?" Henry asked. The Latina stopped her movement and smiled up at the man. "I love it. Thank you so much for taking me in." Brittany placed a large forkful of food into her mouth and nearly spat it all over her other when she felt Santana's hand back between her legs. She was beyond wet now, the adrenaline and arousal getting to her.

The Hispanic girl had gone one further this time, gently pushing Brittany's soaked underwear to the side and running her hand along the blonde's folds. The taller girl gritted her teeth and begged her face to remain expressionless. Her parents had let the subject drop and were not concentrating on the girls, which offered a small amount of cover. But now that they had stopped talking, they could hear any noise the blonde uttered.

Santana was grinning wickedly and teasing Brittany right in front of her parents. She knew this was probably a wrong thing to do but, fuck it, it was her first day of freedom and she was going to do something bad. Her eyes flashed and she did the unthinkable. She thrust a finger deep into Brittany, who gasped but skilfully covered it up by eating a mouthful of food.

_This is soo much more fun than dinner at the hospital,_ Santana thought to herself as she began to move her finger slowly inside the trebling blonde. _God, Britts you're so wet!_ She thought over to the blonde, who obviously didn't hear her but still. She curled her finger and watched in awe as Brittany showed very little signs of anything wrong. It was amazing that the tall girl could hide it so well.

Suddenly though she sensed that Brittany had had enough. She was panicking and it entertained the brunette to no end. Sure, it was probably mean of her, but she loved this. The Pierce parents hadn't even noticed yet, and hopefully wouldn't at all, because she was near sure that they would make her stop.

Brittany leapt to her feet, muttering something about the bathroom and left Santana holding back her laughter as best she could, thinking of dead puppies and such.

Glee!

Brittany lay in bed, her thought once again drifting. _That little bitch! I am so getting her back for that!_ She thought. She had 'relieved' herself in the toilet and had ignored the brunette's pleas for forgiveness, but Santana knew she would give in soon. Brittany rolled her eyes and focused on clearing her mind. She needed sleep and was determined to get it.

Just as she was about to drift off, a blood-curdling scream was heard throughout the house. Brittany's eyes flew open and she threw the bed covers off her body. A second scream erupted from the walls and she had a feeling who it was. It was a too high-pitched sound to her mother.

She bolted from her small bedroom and down the narrow hall to the room she knew Santana to be occupying. She threw open the door to reveal and thrashing and screaming Hispanic girl. Brittany ran to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Santana! Wake up, please!" she yelled to the squirming girl. Santana ceased her movement at the sound of Brittany's voice and seemed to relax. The blonde dropped the smaller girl's arms and sighed. This might be more work than she expected.

Santana became restless at the loss of skin contact and twitched and muttered in her sleep. Brittany smiled and got into the other end of the double bed. She moulded her body to fit the brunette's perfectly and let out a puff of warm air on Santana's neck. The Latina smiled in her sleep and leaned further into the blonde's body heat.

Sooo? How is it? Is it to rushed? I think it might be but I have guitar practise now and have to upload this. Sooo Review please and I'll love you, even if I don't know you!

**Love**

**-S**


	10. Happily Ever After

Chapter 10: Happily Ever After

So I think this is my last chapter :( But I'm going to have a new story out in a few days, trust me on that. Anyway enjoy what is left of Delinquent! Thank you so much for sticking with me through this, every one of the reviews brought a smile to my face and again thank you for all the alert and favs, you have no idea how much I loved knowing that you guys liked my fic. Enjoy!

**Littlemusical: I know, I've got three stories running right now. Its impossible to keep up with! But I love it to bits and will never stop writing Brittana! :)**

**Kaede Shinomori: I LOVE the Cell Block Tango! I was seriously just listening to it when I saw you're comment! And BTW if I was Britt, that would be exactly what I would have done, but I'm not, and Britts wouldn't hurt a fly :)**

Santana woke the next mourning wrapped up in a loose, but comforting embrace. She cuddled up further to the warmth that she knew was Brittany. After so many nights of waking up in a similar position, she knew the blonde's body nearly as well as her own and could tell it was her without opening her eyes.

She slowly cracked an eye open to gaze at the sleeping face of her lover. She blinked both of her eyes as she took in what was the, near blinding, beauty that was Brittany. She grinned down at the slumbering girl and ran her hand across the blonde's face, causing her to twitch slightly.

Santana smiled and placed a light kiss to Brittany's lips, effectively waking the blonde. The taller girl sat up to meet the Latina's eyes. She smiled sweetly, lifting her hands to grip the brunette's waist and pull her down so that Brittany was straddling Santana.

The Hispanic smirked, knowing that Brittany had forgiven her for dinner. At that moment the blonde struck. Santana was caught completely off guard as the dancer brought her hand to the darker girl's stomach and tickled her without mercy. Santana howled in protest and tried to roll them over to give herself more of a chance at winning.

However, the blonde was not giving in. Brittany's strong arms soon pinned Santana's to the bed, destroying any chance of the Latina winning this particular battle. So Santana attacked the only way she had left. Her lips turned down in a pout that she knew Brittany would fall against.

She let her face smirk as the blonde sighed and retracted her arms. Santana grinned in victory and sat up in bed. She was restless after that and there was no way she could go back to sleep. Suddenly she realised. Brittany was in bed with her, but she wasn't when they went to sleep.

She voiced her question and the blonde's face turned sad. "San you had a nightmare or something. You were screaming, so I got up and came in to help." Brittany said as she too sat up and leaned her head ask against the wooden headboard, turning to face the Latina.

Suddenly Santana was struck with the strength of her nightmare. The blood splattered walls, the begs for mercy, the pleas for forgiveness. Santana brought her knees up to her chest and lay her head down. Her breathing became laboured and silent sobs wracked her body. Brittany's eyes widened and she jumped at the smaller girl, wrapping her in a tight embrace as Santana's body continued to shake.

Brittany ran a hand up and down the shaking girls body and stroked her hair with the other. "Shhh its okay." She muttered over and over again as she rocked both their bodies back and forth in a futile effort to comfort the brunette. Santana let everything out, all her new feelings, anger, loss, sadness and love. She glanced at the blonde girl trying so hard to help her and her heart swelled, she couldn't help but smile slightly.

Brittany noticed her staring and smiled back, kissing her lightly. "Its okay" she said, loudly this time, with more confidence. Santana grinned and leaned into the blonde's body, relaxing in the familiar touch. Brittany placed a small kiss on the top of the Latina's head and lay the both down on the bed. Both were wide-awake but just needed time to relax, holding each other.

Glee!

Over the next few days the nightmares continued. Brittany never asked the Latina about the dreams, she didn't need to. Every night the blonde found herself in Santana's room, silently reassuring the tan girl of her presence and love. Her parents were also warming up to the brunette, treating her as if she was their own. Brittany had not told anyone about her midnight walks to Santana's room but there was no doubt in her mind that they knew, no one could miss the screams.

Brittany was tired. She would get a maximum of about 3 hours of sleep a night and it was taking its toll on her. Santana knew this but didn't know how to help. She had begged the blonde to just leave it, but Brittany ignored her every night. The Latina had even tired sleeping with her face buried her pillow to stifle the noise, but somehow the dancer always heard her and came to her aid.

"Okay that's it!" the blonde near shouted. Her parents and Santana sat up straight in their places at the breakfast table in fright and slowly turned to see the tired and angry girl storm into the room. They all knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Brittany had cracked.

"Santana come with me!" the taller girl shouted and Santana flew from her seat, actually frightened of this monster in front of her. Brittany grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs where they entered Santana's room. The blonde began packing the Latina's things into bag and throwing them outside the door.

Santana was confused. Was Britt kicking her out? The thought sent a blistering pain through her chest and she nearly dropped to her knees from the force of it.

Brittany's red tinged eyes met her own and Santana instantly started to help the, near demented, girl pack. As soon the room was bare, Brittany stormed out of the room with Santana in tow and down the hall, dragging the smaller girls stuff. Santana was terrified. If Britt kicked her out, she would have nowhere to go.

Suddenly Brittany stopped outside one of the doors and turned to face the Hispanic. "I am sick and tired of getting up every night… so now… your moving into my room." Said the blonde as Santana breathed out in relief. _Shit that was scary! _She thought.

The tired and scary looking blonde dragged in the bag and dumped them on the floor. She then proceeded to collapse on her bed. Santana smiled when she heard the soft snores coming from Brittany and started to unpack her things.

She found some empty drawers and three her clothes in. Every few seconds her eyes wandered to the slumbering blonde on 'their' bed. She looked so peaceful and relaxed, so different than lately. Santana could help but crawl into the comfortable bed beside Brittany and cuddle into the blonde's back, wrapping an arm around her tightly and protectively.

Suddenly there was a low knock on the door. Henry walked in and sat down beside them on the bed. The Latina glanced up at him in question and he gestured towards the door. She nodded and got up from Brittany's side, sending one more longing look at the tall blonde. This didn't go unnoticed by her father who held in a smile. He had never thought that his daughter would be so lucky to find love at such a young age.

The brunette walked out the door and Henry followed, shutting the door behind them. He turned to the teen and swallowed. "Look, out of all the people Britt's dated…you're my favourite." Santana grinned at the compliment but Henry wasn't finished yet.

"Hey! Don't let that get to your head! But we both know I have to do this." He breathed in and chuckled. "I have to give you the 'what are your intensions with my daughter' speech." He sighed out.

Santana held in the laughter that was tempted to burst out of her. She couldn't believe this was happening. What did he think she was going to do? Just get up and leave Britt! That was a joke, right?

The look that Henry was giving her told her it was defiantly not a joke. She grinned and raised her eyebrows, nearly laughing out loud. Henry mimicked her. She stopped. "Oh…You're not joking!" she said. The blonde man nodded slowly, as if talking with a child.

Santana swallowed and said the one thing that was always on her mind. Her face hardened. "I will never leave Brittany. When I think about being without her… it hurts my heart, and I will never, **ever, **break her heart!" The Latina's eyes held a fire that dared anyone to argue with her.

Henry nodded. "Ok, I believe you. But just so you know, Brittany thinks the world of you. She's completely and undeniably in love with you. If you leave her, it will break her.," he said, the under laying threat very much there.

The Latina grinned as her heart swelled. Brittany loved her. This was near everything she'd always wanted. To be able to feel and experience love. And to be loved in return. God, didn't that sound horribly cliché.

"Sooo, are you just going to stand there or are you going to go in a get your girl." Said Henry, smirking slightly. Santana grinned and spun around to enter the room that held her favourite blonde. She turned to shoot Henry one last grateful smile before closing the door.

7 Years Later

"Come on, Britt-Britt! We're late!"

Brittany glanced up from her suitcase to stare once more around the room that had been hers for as long as she could remember. Santana appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame. The blonde looked up to meet her, recent, wife's eyes. The Latina sent her signature smirk towards her and started to pick up clothes and necessities from the floor.

"Don't worry, we have everything." The Latina whispered. She wrapped her arms around her wife's, slightly swelled, stomach. "This will be a good thing, moving to New York will be such an… adventure." She said, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder.

Ever since Santana had gotten over her nightmare, with the help of a therapist Henry found, they had wanted to move and start a family, and now they were. It was a huge step but they were ready.

Brittany sighed and closed her eyes. They were finally doing this. She felt Santana's hand roaming her bulging stomach and grinned. Her parents were waiting downstairs for them. As soon as they saw the two girls, they encased them in a huge hug, saying goodbyes and 'call me when you get there's.

The two women sat in the car, about to embark on their new lives together. They looked at the other simultaneously and grinned.

So again THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! I love each and every one of you who has stuck with me and read all of my fic. Thank you!

**Love you guys (for now)**

**Until I talk to you again (hopefully) **

**-Saoirse! :)**


End file.
